


Cold Nights

by dexterrrrr



Series: da cringe collection aka original stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wounds, dni fujos, hero x villain, mentioned hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: The villain was awoken by a sharp ringing coming from downstairs."The doorbell..." He thought to himself. He threw himself off his bed and cautiously approached the door; mainly because the people who usually come to his house in the dead of night are not the most desirable people to be around. He looked through the eyehole but saw no one outside.
Relationships: villain/hero - Relationship
Series: da cringe collection aka original stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> WEEWOP

The villain was awoken by a sharp ringing coming from downstairs. 

"The doorbell..." He thought to himself. He threw himself off his bed and cautiously approached the door; mainly because the people who usually come to his house in the dead of night are not the most desirable people to be around. He looked through the eyehole but saw no one outside. 

He sighed, thinking it was just another 'ding dong dash' kid that thought it would be funny to ring the doorbell of a random person. The villain took one last look through the eyehole and started to walk back upstairs but was stopped when the doorbell rung again. 

The villain annoyedly sighed as he charged back to the door, swinging the door open, causing him to hear a stifled "ow". The villain looked down and saw the hero he normally and oftenly fought and made a small noise of discomfort.

There were cuts and bloody wounds along the hero's torso as well as scrapes on the lower half. The hero's eyes were dilated. He shook from either cold, fear, or a mix of both. After he noticed that the villain opened the door, he made a slight smile and quietly chuckled as he clutched at his side. 

"Didn't know where else to go hah." He slurred as he slowly got up to his feet. He clutched at his side as he approached the villain, in a slow drugged manner. The hero then fell forward, into the concerned villain. The villain stood at his doorway, awkwardly clutching his enemy's somewhat life-less body. 

The hero felt cold to the touch, the fault of the snow, the villain reasoned. The villain closed the door with his foot and then nervously carried the hero to the sofa. He laid the hero down on the sofa and then went on a search for warm blankets. The villain found a few blankets and he then layered the hero with multiple blankets, hoping that'll warm the hero up. 

He lightly pressed his hand against the hero's head; shit. The hero's body was still freezing, despite the multiple layers of blankets. The villain looked around, desperately searching for more blankets. 

After discovering there were no more blankets, he dejectedly sat back down and looked towards the hero. The villain sighed as he got up. 

"You better thank me for this..." The villain said as he carefully lifted the hero. The villain slowly sat down on the sofa and brought the hero close to him. He then covered both the hero and himself with the blankets. The villain realized the hero looked even worse up close, which caused him to clutch onto the hero even more. 

A bunch of thoughts flooded the villain's head, wondering who did that to the hero and why. The villain grew increasingly angry but calmed down as the hero breathed. The sound of the hero breathing calmed the villain and he slowly drifted off to sleep. The villain dreamed of the hero, all while wondering if the hero was okay or not. 

One of the dreams interested the villain more, it was a dream where he and the hero got along. It was a cute dream, he thought but he knew it was impossible, still, there was nothing wrong with dreaming. The villain smiled but he was shook out of his pleasant dream. He lazily opened his eyes and immediately saw the startled hero, whom still sat in his lap. 

The hero hurriedly tried to sit up but fell back after his legs remembered the pain they went through. The cuts on the hero's legs started to bleed again, which the villain made a noise to. The villain lifted up the hero and brought him to the small kitchen. He sifted through the cabinet, trying to find some sort of bandage. 

After the villain finally found bandages, causing him to smile slightly, which caused the hero to smile back. The villain wrapped up the bandages around the hero's cuts while awkwardly smiling. The villain finished wrapping up the hero and the villain got up. He walked back to the cabinet and placed the remaining bandages into it. The hero slowly got up while clutching his side. 

"I'm... I'm sorry for all of this." The hero mumbled and the villain slowly nodded. 

"I'll leave now, I apologize for showing up all beat up and all, heh..." The hero replied while quietly chuckling. He slowly waved and was about to make his way out but the villain grabbed his hand. 

"Stay..." The villain awkwardly said with a slightly reddish hue. 

"Besides, you're in no shape to go outside." The villain continued, causing the hero to slowly nod. The hero walked back to the chair, slightly shivering as he walked back. 

"Are you still cold?" The villain asked, concern in his voice. The hero slowly nodded as he continued to feel a chill. The villain awkwardly nodded as he approached the hero. He did the same thing he did last night; pick up the hero and walk towards the sofa. 

He sat down while still holding the wide-eyed hero. The villain carefully covered the hero and himself. The hero looked up at him, a mix of confusion and awkwardness. The villain merely hugged the hero tighter, causing the hero to somehow feel more comfortable. 

"Thanks for this..." The hero quietly mumbled, which gained a hum from the villian and a small squeeze of the hero's hand. The small gesture would not be forgotten, but it would never be brought up again. Hence the two's embarrassment after the act


End file.
